mirrors_and_echoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadowling (Player Race)
sorry for how incredibly weird this document is Appearance Composed of an inky black shadow-stuff, shadowlings are fairly different from beings of Lightside. They take a great many forms, and you would be hard-pressed to find two who are exactly alike. Regardless of the nature of the form they take, the only natural coloration to be found on their bodies are their eyes; two elliptical white lights on their face. Otherwise, their bodies are entirely black. Their features consist of a random mix of the features of many common Lightside animals, all of which are absent in Darkside. One shadowling might have the face of a goat, the legs of a bird, and appear fluffy, while another could have a rhinoceros' horn on their head and appear to have a snakelike head and scales. No matter their features, shadowlings are always bipedal. Regardless of what they appear to be made of or covered in, all shadowlings are made of void. Without form and under no pressure void is an onyx black and perpetually warm goop that can be compressed almost infinitely, but it assumes the form of skin, fur, scales, or even feathers when part of a shadowling. When badly wounded or exhausted, shadowlings have been observed to 'drip' void as it returns to its liquid form. The void also softens when shadowlings are comfortable, warm, or relaxed. You might be able to harmlessly stick a finger in someone's arm when they're asleep. Decide what your shadowling looks like. If you need inspiration, roll twice on the table below and make an appearance based on those two animals: Decide what your shadowling looks like. Then, peruse the following features: Shadowling Features Age: Shadowlings mature physically and mentally after around 8 years. They can live to be around 50. Alignment: As shown by their many forms, shadowlings take pride in variety and self-expression, sometimes leaning towards chaotic alignments. They tend to take some interest in the wellbeing of others and get along largely through shared wealth, making evil shadowlings a rarity. These evil shadowlings are hardly ever brutish; they are known to be cold and calculating villains, and masters of sending others to do their dirty work. Size: Shadowlings range from 4 to just over 6 feet tall. Your size is Medium. '''Ability Score Increase: '''Your Intelligence, Wisdom, or Charisma score (your choice) increases by 2, and any other ability score of your choice increases by 1. '''Darkvision: '''Having lived under nothing but starlight for generations, you have accustomed yourself to the darkness and can see well in it. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. '''Sunlight Sensitivity: '''You have never seen the sun before, and you are hindered by its brightness. You have disadvantage on attack rolls and Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on sight when you, the target of the attack, or whatever you are trying to perceive is in direct sunlight. '''Void Composure: '''Being composed of void has a plethora of implications. Naturally lacking in energy, your body is resilient against attacks that would drain it, but weak to those that would overflow it. You have resistance to necrotic damage, and vulnerability to radiant damage. Additionally, you revert to liquid void as a part of falling unconscious as a result of dropping to 0 hit points. You make death saving throws as normal, but you cannot sustain failures or die as a result of taking damage other than radiant damage. Allies cannot stabilize you with a Wisdom (Medicine) check, but may instead use their action make a DC 15 Dexterity (Medicine) check to scoop you into a container that can hold liquid, stabilizing you. When you regain consciousness, you are stunned until the end of your next turn as your body retakes shape. Finally, the fact that your body melts under pressure and that you have no bones or organs makes it incredibly difficult to perform first aid on you. Any Medicine check performed on you except the one described earlier in this feature has disadvantage, and any Lightside being takes a -5 penalty to checks other than that one unless they receive formal training on the first aid of Darkside creatures. '''Innate Spellcasting: '''Your connection to the Shadow Heart imbues you with a mote of supernatural power that you can channel into magic spells. You know one cantrip from the wizard spell list. When you reach 3rd level, you can cast Faerie Fire once, and it recharges after a long rest. When you reach 5th level, you can cast Darkness once, and it recharges after a long rest. Choose from Intelligence, Wisdom, or Charisma to use as your spellcasting ability for this feature.